Cedric Listenhall
'''Brother Cedric Listenhall '''is a Saradominist monk currently residing at the Monastery of Saradomin in Edgeville on World 42. He is played by Aristad. Biography Childhood Cedric was blessed with a quiet childhood safe within the walls of Varrock. His mother and father were working-class artisans, but fortunate enough to live outside of the city's infamous slums. Because of this, he never really had much opportunity to be anything of a scrapper, spending most of his childhood running errands for his craftsmen parents and schooling a bit on the side with the local priest, Father Fayled. He learned geography, calligraphy, and mathematics from the cleric, and spend the remaining years of his childhood growing closer to the church and Saradomin than his family. Adolescence When Cedric was fourteen, his mentor and inspiration, Father Fayled died in his sleep of old age. This was the primary turning point in Cedric's life, and his motivation for devoting his existance to Saradomin. Cedric bid his parents farewell and left town with a trade caravan for what is now known as the Edgeville Monastery. There, he studied even further, joining the monastic order, swearing his vows, and devoting his life to knowledge and godliness. Cedric was nineteen during the War of 164, and present at the monastery during the famous battle. Cedric thrived during the chaos, showing a good, level head so long as he was not in any mortal danger. He tended to the wounded, bringing them water and nursing their ills. The battle imprinted on Cedric, and only reinforced his bias against Zamorakians. Adulthood and Present Day Cedric has since spent most of his time at the monastery writing books and studying botany. He is a fairly accomplished healer because of this, and most adventurers that visit with wounds are directed to him for treatment. In late 169, Cedric was sent to Falador to buy supplies for the Monastery. Appearance Facial Cedric posesses a fairly unremarkable face common among the lower classes. His light brown hair is tonsured, as per the requirements of his monastic order. When able, he shaves his face, making him look even more juvenile than he actually is. He has thin lips and brows, as are characteristic of high Misthalani, and green eyes. Bodily Cedric has a generally slim build, his life not requiring much physical activity. He stands an average 5'11", weighing 175 lb. His garb varies depending on the weather and location, but when in the monastery, he wears the standard brown cloth robe, a bold yellow Saradomin start stitched onto the chest. Personality More to come! Abilities Cedric is very academically skilled, and would likely be one of the greatest scientific minds of the age had he not devoted the better part of his life to the service of Saradomin. Despite this, he is still a very capable scribe and botanist. *Literate, able to illuminate texts and skilled in calligraphy *Educated in botany and herbalism, know how to make healing potions, etc. *Capable (for his time) medic, able to treat minor and moderate wounds. *Able cartographer, publisher of several maps. Trivia More to come! Works Category:Saradominist Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Characters